Forever Love
by blazinbeauty67
Summary: Johnny and Lulu realize that they have fallen madly in love with each other. But will their love be able to last all the obstacles that are thrown their way? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It started to rain as Lulu Spencer walked through the deserted park. She ignored the tears that were falling from her face as they mixed with the pouring rain. _Logan did it again. _This was all that she could think about at that moment. She had walked up to Logan's apartment finding the door slightly ajar. She pushed it open only to find Logan and Maxie on the couch half naked. She had felt the air slowly escape from her lungs as her knees start to get weak. Maxie must have sensed that someone was in the room and pushed Logan off of her to see who and had only smiled when she saw Lulu's stricken face. She had pushed Logan around and he got as white as a ghost when he saw Lulu standing there. She did the only thing that she could think of at the time and that was to get as far away from Logan Hayes and Maxie Jones as possible. So even though she had heard Logan shout her name she just kept on running until she got to this moment in the park.

Lulu finally lost all energy and collapsed onto the bench at the overlook to process what she had just witnessed. She could not believe that Logan could do that to her again! She felt as if she could knock Logan's thick head against the brick walls outside of his apartment. She also had a small feeling of guilt and foolishness as well. She wondered why her instincts always turned out to be wrong and how everyone else seemed to catch on that Logan was going to hurt her again. _Everyone but me, _Lulu thought to herself.

"Isn't it a bit too cold for a Spencer to be out here in the park all by yourself?" said a smiling face. Lulu turned around startled but immediately relaxed when she saw a familiar face peering down at her from above. Lulu gave a shy smile and tried to discreetly wipe her eyes so that they didn't look so red. But somehow Johnny Zacharra must have noticed and his smile slowly turned into a look of concern.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Lulu stated back unconvincingly.

"No it's not. What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Do you ever feel as if everything you want is out of reach? That no matter how hard you try some things just aren't meant to be and there is nothing that you can do to change that? And that the world seems so much bigger then it was 5 seconds ago and that so much hurt can be caused by just a moment's glance?"

"I'm sure everyone's felt that. Maybe each in a different way but they all felt it. What's wrong, Lulu?" Johnny said confused about what she had just said and how true he felt that it was.

"It was Logan," Lulu sighed sniffling at the memory again.

"What did he do this time?" Johnny asked hating Logan even more by making Lulu cry like this.

"I was heading to his apartment and his door was slightly open so I didn't knock. But now I realize that was a big mistake," Lulu said as she stoop up from the cold stone bench. "I opened the door and I saw…"

"What did you see?" Johnny asked.

"Logan on top of Maxie… on the couch, half dressed." Lulu closed her eyes wanting to erase the memory away. "What's worse is I feel so guilty, like all of this is my fault."

"What? How? You are not ever responsible for what Logan does." Johnny stated back.

"I know that but everybody warned me that he was going to hurt me again and I didn't listen so all this pain is somehow my fault." _And if I had kept him satisfied he wouldn't have had to cheat on my again, _Lulu thought to herself but refrained from saying that outload.

"There was no way you could possibly have known that Logan was going to cheat on you again. Come on let me take you home." Johnny said full of concern.

"No, no home is the last place that I need to go right now. I'll be alright. Honestly. I'm fine."

"Well I'm not just going to leave you here in the park at night all by yourself. Let me at least take you to Carly's or Jason's."

"Alright let's go." Lulu said and they walked to Johnny's car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lulu woke up early the next day and it took her a while to realize where she was, but then remembered last night and how Johnny had taken her to Jason's penthouse for the night. She smiled at the thought of Johnny but then quickly remembered Logan and how she was probably going to have to deal with him that day. She felt a lump in her stomach at the thought of facing Logan after what she had witnessed. She heard a knock on the door and before she could answer Spinelli opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning, Blonde One. Stone Cold told me that something had happened and I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help you aid your sorrow," Spinelli said looking dreadfully concerned.

"That's alright Spinelli," Lulu said sitting up.

"Might I ask what happened that got you so upset?" Lulu sighed knowing what Spinelli's reaction would be like.

"It was Logan. I was heading to his apartment and I saw him and Maxie together on the couch…" Lulu couldn't go on after that. She closed her eyes and laid back on the bed. "I feel like such an idiot! Everyone warned me that this was going to happen and I, for once wanted my instincts to be right!"

"But you're instincts were right in the beginning. You just have a big and forgiving heart." Spinelli said.

"Thank you, Spinelli. You have no idea how good that that makes me feel." Lulu said smiling.

"Well I'll let you slumber some more if you wish or if you want I can stay with you and we can just chat."

"That's alright Spinelli, I think I'm just going to get up and get dressed and try to get to my shift at Kelly's. I don't want Logan to know that he got to me too bad."

"Well then the Jakal will leave you." Spinelli said as he walked out the door.

"Bye, Spinelli," Lulu said and she got up and went to her shift at Kelly's.

******************************

Johnny woke up in a furious mess that morning. He was angrier then he had been in a while. Especially with his sister back and willing to take over as head of the Zacharra empire leaving Johnny "free" to do as he pleases. He was ready to pound Logan's face in after what he did to Lulu again and that was just what he was going to do, he decided. So he walked out into the hallway outside his bed chamber not looking where he was going and ran right into his sister, Claudia.

"What's the rush, John?" Claudia said dusting her black mini dress off.

"I have to go take care of someone so I might not be back for a while considering I still have to find the bastard first." Johnny stated back making Claudia look very shocked.

"Who made you so mad?"

"Don't worry about it," he said and stalked away before Claudia could ask any more questions.

******************************

Lulu walked into Kelly's to find Logan sitting at the table facing the door. Lulu tried to not look at him so that he wouldn't see the disgust in her eyes.

"Lulu…" Logan said standing up.

"Don't say it, Logan. Just don't, please." Lulu said still not looking at him.

"Lulu I can explain really."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." Lulu said finally looking at him and what he saw shocked him. He saw a fire burning in her eyes. He saw all her rage poor through those brown eyes and onto his face burning wholes where she glanced. "Now if you don't mind I've got my shift to do."

Lulu went through her shift quickly and silently. Logan was still waiting there looking just as shocked as he had when Lulu looked into his eyes. Once her shift was over she tried to leave without Logan seeing her but because of his position it was literally impossible for that to happen.

"Lulu wait, I need to explain to you what happened." Logan said following Lulu out the door.

"How many times do I have to say it Logan! I don't care; nothing can explain what you did to me again. After you had begged, and begged for another chance, and I wanted to believe you, I did believe you. But that was all a lie." Lulu said shaking her head.

"Lulu I know that nothing can take back what I did again. I'm just hoping that you can find another way, in another place of your heart to forgive me."

"Forget it, Logan," Lulu said waking away from him and into the park.

"Lulu, come back here!"

"No, Logan! I am so sick of all your excuses and all of the chances I would have to give you if we stayed together."

"Lulu listen, I care about you a lot, you can't just leave me." Logan said as his temper started rising.

"Watch me, Logan." Lulu said and was about to walk away before Logan grabbed her, squeezing tightly to Lulu's slender arms. "Logan you're hurting me, let go." Lulu tried to pull her arm out of Logan's firm grasp but it was a wasted effort, Logan was too strong. He brought Lulu's head to his lips crashing into her mouth with a bruised kiss. Lulu tried to beat him off do anything that she could do to protect herself. He grabbed her hair making her head stay straight as he came for another bruising kiss. Lulu started crying with both sorrow and anger, and tried hitting Logan everywhere but nothing would get Logan off of her. He broke the kiss for a second for air giving Lulu the opportunity to spit in his face which got him madder and he forced Lulu to the bushes.

******************************

Johnny headed towards Kelly's hoping that Logan might be there. He opened the door and saw Spinelli typing away at his laptop.

"Hey Spinelli have you seen Logan? It's really important that I see him."

"Why would the likes of you be searching the Unworthy One?"

"Because he did something and I need to make him sorry that he ever… did what he did."

"You must be talking about what the Unworthy One did to fair Lulu last night." Spinelli said feeling the anger in his stomach grow.

"Lulu told you?" Johnny said not really interested in what the answer was going to be.

"The Jakal happens to be fair Lulu's best friend so it is only natural that the Jakal should find out about it."

"Have you seen Logan?" Johnny asked growing impatient thinking of all the time that was being wasted chatting.

"The Jakal has not seen the Unworthy One since the day before yesterday." With that Johnny darted out the door trying to think of where else he could look. He had already checked Logan's apartment only to find it empty. He eventually decided to take a walk through the park to try and clear his head. He was walking past a spot with a bunch of low bushes and he heard a grunt of pain from inside. He turned and walked over to see if anyone was there and much to his horror he saw Lulu sitting up covered in bruises and crying. All that Johnny could think about now was getting Lulu safe and kicking Logan Hayes' ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lulu woke up in a strange place and she had no idea how she had got there. She sat up only to feel sharp pains all over her body. She laid back down and tried to get her mind off the pain and onto something else. She took a look around the unfamiliar room and noticed that she was in a king-sized bed with a luxurious brown comforter to match the mahogany backboard and floors and the chocolate brown walls.

She was so confused. The last thing that she could remember was Johnny finding her in the bushes after-  
No she couldn't think about that now, she thought as she heaved a sigh mixed with anger, hurt, and most of all guilt.

She heard a knock on the door and without waiting for a response Johnny walked in.

"Lulu? Oh good you're up," Johnny said trying to put on a smile. All Lulu could do was nod and glance away afraid of what she might see in Johnny's eyes if she were to look. "Do you want some breakfast?" Johnny asked wanting Lulu to be as comfortable as possible.

"No thanks," Lulu said as she sat up a little bit gasping in pain. Because of her moving some of the covers fell off of her exposing some of her many bruises scattered over her arms. Johnny had to look away not wanting Lulu to see how torn up he was. He had seen girls hurt before but not like this and he had no idea how to deal with it. Lulu covered herself and Johnny looked back not wanting Lulu to think that he was avoiding looking at her. They sat in a silence for a couple of minutes. Johnny wondered how to break the silence without pressuring her to talk.

"You should really see a doctor," Johnny said finally.

"No, I'm fine and I don't want to make a big deal about it." Lulu stated back.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that. That's why I didn't take you to Lucky's or Jason's, because I thought you would want to tell them yourself and in your own way. That's why I took you back to my place after you had passed out." Johnny said.

"Thank you," Lulu said back. That must be why I can't remember how I got here, I must have passed out, Lulu thought to herself. Lulu finally found the courage to look Johnny in eyes but when she looked she saw what she would usually see in Johnny. There was no look of disgust, or pity just that sweet stare that Johnny usually saved just for her. Johnny however saw a different look. He saw hurt and anger in Lulu's eyes. He saw shock and pain deep within her soul as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Listen Lulu, I don't want to pressure you but if you ever want to talk about what happened I'll listen." They sat in a silence for a few more minutes before Lulu decided to speak.

"It was the first time I had seen Logan after what I saw at his apartment. I had told him that I didn't want to talk to him and hear all of his excuses. But then he grabbed me," Lulu started crying as she said this making her words come out quick and rushed, "and I tried to get away, I really did. But then he threw me into the bushes and I was able to punch him in the stomach but that didn't stop him. Nothing did. He raped me Johnny. What am I going to do?" Lulu said wiping the tears that were pouring down her face.

"You could start with getting yourself checked out," Johnny said his voice dripping with concern. "If not that then let me take you home where your family can support you."

"I doubt that the Quartemaine's would lift a finger to help me. Not after all I've done in the past."

"Then let me take you back to Jason's. I hate feeling so helpless."

"You've already been a big help. I honestly don't know what would've happened to me if you didn't show up."

"I'm just glad I was walking by when I did." Johnny said having the urge to just take this torn girl in his arms and hold her and protect her until the end of their days. "Are you sure you're not hungry because I'll tell you that I make one hell of a meal." This comment made her laugh and slowly the broken pieces of Lulu's soul started to come back together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lulu was sitting up in bed eating the omelet that Johnny had made as he sat back and watched her as she devoured the omelet trying to regain her strength after past events.

"This is really good Johnny. I can't believe it." Lulu said.

"Why can't you believe it?" Johnny asked laughing. "I mean why is that so surprising?"

"Well you don't really come on as a chef, but after eating this I'll never make that assumption again." Lulu stated back laughing. Next thing that they new someone is entering the room looking around to find the source of the laughing, finds the source and then frowns.

"Who's this, John?" Claudia Zacharra asked glancing at Lulu as Lulu started to climb back into the shell that Johnny had slowly been able to break through.

"Oh hey, Claudia this is my friend Lulu. She was hurt so I took her home." Johnny said noticing the sudden change in Lulu.

"That's very charitable John." Claudia stated giving John an annoyed look and looking right at Lulu. This was the first time that Claudia saw Lulu's arms and neck and how bruised and battered they were. Claudia had a soft spot for injured girls because she knew that when she was Lulu's age she would always have bruises and cuts from her father's multiple beatings. She tried to shake the thought away by focusing on Lulu.

"Well if there is ay thing that you need just ask ok, hun?" Claudia asked. She gave Johnny a worried glance and walked out closing the door quietly behind her. Lulu looked around back in the shell that she had started in no longer having an appetite.

"Don't do this, Lulu. Don't go back into that shell again, you don't deserve it." Johnny said truthfully.

"How can I not? Did you see the way she looked at me? Did you notice that when she looked at me her attitude changed? I can't get the look of her eyes out of my head. The sudden realization that crossed her eyes when she saw me. when I'm better I swear I'm going to hit Logan so hard he'll wish he never touched me" Lulu shuddered drawing the covers closer around her body.

"Oh, hey you shouldn't have to do that," Johnny said smiling at the seriousness that she had said it with. Lulu however, must have missed it because she went right back into feeling guilty.

"I just can't believe that this happened. After all the things that my parents went through and now it's happening to me." Johnny had no idea what Lulu was talking about when she started talking about her parents but he felt that he should just let her vent and ask her questions when she was better. Lulu at this point is now sobbing and Johnny pulls himself up closer to her and puts his arms around her. She felt cold under his arms and he draws her tighter trying to warm her up while he comforts her.

"Hey, there is nothing that you could have done to stop Logan. Something would have eventually made him snap and although it would never have been your fault he would have taken it out on you."

"I know but…"

"There's no buts, Lulu. I think you should get some more rest. You look tired." Johnny commented fluffing Lulu's pillows as she lay down, gathering the covers around her.

"Johnny, I never properly thanked you for all that you've done and continue to do."

"I'm just glad you're ok, Lulu," Johnny said smiling as he turned out the lights and closed the door softly behind him. He walked into the office where he was sure he would find Claudia. And sure enough when he opened the door he found her sitting on his father's old chair.

"John, how's your friend doing?" Claudia asked looking worried and concerned.

"She's not good at all. She was raped Claudia."

"I was hoping that that wasn't the case." Claudia states. Johnny nodded in agreement.

"I was hoping the same thing until she confessed"

"Where'd you find her?" Claudia asked.

"I found her in the bushes as I was walking past. I took her back here so she could rest. I've never seen anyone like this before, Claudia I have absolutely no idea how to deal with this. So far I've been taking this one step at a time. I try to treat her as I've always have but I just wish that there was more that I could do to help her out."

"You've done all that you could do, John." Claudia said putting her arm reassuringly on his shoulder.

"It's not enough! She said that it was her ex-boyfriend that raped her. Well I'm going to make him pay. As soon as Lulu is back home and safe Logan Hayes is going to wish that he never put his hands on Lulu in the first place."

"Hey, Johnny calm down. I know that you're angry but you have to try to relax, ok?"

"I'll relax for now but when Lulu goes home Logan is gonna pay, I promise you," with that said Johnny walked out the door and went to go check on Lulu. He quietly opened the door and saw her lying peacefully under the covers. He was about to back out when the floorboard creaked and a Lulu's eyes jolted open and she sat up to turn the lamp at the side of her bed on. Johnny cursed himself for being so careless and for waking Lulu up while she was getting the rare amount of sleep that she had experienced after the tragic incident.

"Oh, it's you, you scared me." Lulu said heaving a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. I was just checking up on you. To see if you were alright."

"That's ok, I was barely sleeping. The smallest sound of anything would have woken me up."

"How do you feel?" Johnny asked.

"It still hurts… a lot but I'm hanging in there I just wish I could rewind the clock and take back all my mistakes. If I had never fought with him then this never would have happened."

"Lulu there is no way that this is your fault. You were a victim to a terrible crime and that was only because the man who did this to you was a twister freak. There absolutely no other reason then that."

"Oh, Johnny I wish that I could believe that but there's no way that I can. Anyway I don't wanna talk about it. Can we change the subject?" Just as Lulu had said that the door opened and Jason Morgan walked in with a major look of concern on his face.

"Claudia told me that I could find you in here, Lulu." Jason said looking at Lulu a bit shocked but he knew very well how to hide his emotions and showing any signs of a different look would cause Lulu to feel insecure and try to avoid eye contact. "I'm here to take you home," Jason said.

"How'd you know where I was?" Lulu asked.

"Well Spinelli said that you were missing so I had an idea that you would be here."

"Where do you mean by home? Cause if you mean the Quartermaines I have no interest to go back there." Lulu stated quietly not looking Jason directly in the eye.

"I'll take you back to my place if that's what you want." Jason stated.

"Ok," was the only word that Lulu could manage. She was dreading going home. She worried about the reactions of her friends and family after they found out what had happened to her. But she agreed knowing that she was going to have to go home sometime and it might as well be sooner rather then later. So Jason and Johnny helped her out of bed and into Jason's car. It was even hard for Jason not to shudder at all the cuts and bruises that seemed to cover Lulu's body but he help it in knowing how self-conscious a girl would be after what had just happened. Johnny stood by and watched as Jason's car shrunk smaller and smaller into the horizon and went to go find Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Johnny walked into Jakes the same day that Lulu had left his house to go to Jason's. Johnny had spent all afternoon searching for Logan but he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet. Jakes was the last possible place that Logan could be but when Johnny walked in he was devastated when he didn't see Logan anywhere in sight. He had thought for sure that that Logan would be there and since he wasn't Johnny had to start back at square one and think of yet another place where Logan could be. Johnny made his way over to the counter and sat down. '_Might as well have a drink while I'm here_,' Johnny thought to himself. Soon after he had ordered his drink Logan limps in. Johnny tried not to let his face show the rage that he felt inside but he knew that he did not accomplish it well. While Logan was ordering his drink Johnny took this opportunity to look over everything about Logan. He had scratches on his face. '_Lulu had said she punched him in the stomach so that explains the limp_,' Johnny thought. But other then that he looked perfectly healthy much to Johnny's disgust. '_What about him had ever turned Lulu on?_' Johnny wondered and figured he had waited long enough because Logan had sat down a few seats beside Johnny. Johnny got up and headed over behind Logan.

"I know what you did to Lulu you son of a bitch!" Johnny said waiting for the right moment to pound Logan's face in.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Logan snarled back just wanting this guy he didn't know to back off.

"Like hell you don't! You should see how devastated she is, you bastard, all because of you."

"Apparently you know me but I have no idea who you are. So why don't you take a step back before you do something you're gonna regret." At that moment Johnny punched Logan right across the face but it didn't take Logan long to retaliate because the next thing that Johnny knew he was lying on the floor and Logan was punching hin. Johnny pushed Logan off, stood up and started kicking him in the ribs trying to cause as much pain as possible. There were shouts all around but all Johnny cared about was hurting Logan. Somewhere along the line Coleman, the barman, stepped in and was trying to restrain Johnny which was not an easy task for Johnny still wanted revenge.

"What the hell is your problem/" Logan asked wiping the blood from his lip.

"Ok why don't you two calm down," Coleman asked not really worried due to being used to handling bar fights. "And you," he said pointing to Johnny, "since you started this you can leave," Coleman stated.

"Fine," Johnny said and then turned to Logan. "The name's John Zacharra, know the name and remember the face cause if you so much as glance Lulu Spencers way my face is gonna be the last that you'll see!" And with that Johnny stalked out of Jakes, glad that he had made an impression on Logan.

******************************

Johnny knocked on Jason's door and was greeted by Spinelli who let Johnny in hoping he might be able to cheer Lulu up.

"How is she, Spinelli?" Johnny asked.

"Uh, the Blonde One is still in terrible turmoil after what the Unworthy One pulled in the park," Spinelli stated back.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course the Blonde One would appreciate the company of her savior." Johnny walked up the stairs and went to open the door where he found Lulu sitting up in bed having a blank look on her face.

"Mind if I sit down?" Johnny asked not wanting to crown her.

"Of coarse you can sit down Johnny."

"How have you been?" Johnny questioned concerned for Lulu.

"A little better but I don't know what I'm going to do when I see Logan. Just the thought him or the look of his face as he…" Lulu heaved a sigh and started to et out of bed. She paced the room as if pacing it would make her forget all that happened. Johnny watched wishing that there was something that he could do to help. Just then Jason called up the stairs to ask id Lulu and Johnny wanted dinner. Since Lulu had only had a small granola bar that day she was starving so Lulu and Johnny headed downstairs.

Just when they were in the living room there was a knock on the door. Spinelli ran to open it and who else but Logan came in not waiting to be invited.

"Where's Lulu Spinel…" Logan stopped short when he saw Lulu ahead of him next to Johnny. Lulu looked down trying to look as small as possible hoping that maybe he wouldn't see her. Johnny saw this and stepped forward blocking Logan's path to Lulu.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from Lulu!" Johnny stated trying to keep his cool.

"Please you think I'd stay away from the best thing that's ever happened to me? it's you who should be staying away after what you pulled at Jake's today!" Logan said as Jason walked in from the kitchen.

"Get out!" Jason yelled grabbing Logan by the collar and pushing him toward the door.

"Hey I came to talk to Lulu. I need to make this right."

"No what you _need _to do is to leave and never come back before I make good on my threat earlier." Johnny said and opened the door so that Jason could push him out.

"Be gone Unworthy One before I unleash a fury on you!" Spinelli shouted out.

"Alright I'm leaving. Lulu, I'm not giving up on us. We belong together." Jason pushed him out and Johnny closed the door. Johnny looked at Lulu and noticed that she was paler then she had been a few minutes ago. He also noticed that she was right back into that shell as if it had happened all over again.

"Are you alright, Lulu? You don't look well." Johnny asked. And just as he said it she started to collapse and was instantly caught by Johnhny. Johnny lifted her up and brought her over o the couch.

"Go get a washcloth, Spinelli." Jason ordered urgently. Spinelli came back quickly with a cool washcloth and handed it to Johnny who was the closest to Lulu. He put it to her forehead hoping that this would help.

"Why does Logan think that he can make this right?" Johnny asked. "Does he really think that after what he pulled Lulu is gonna even give him the time of day?"

"I honestly have no idea what goes on inside Logan's head, but I do know that Lulu is now going to have bodyguards around her cause I don't want Logan anywhere near her!" Jason stated back.

"I agree but I doubt that Lulu would like the idea of a bodyguard following her arounf."

"I don't care. Lulu needs protection!"


End file.
